Measurement devices, such as tape measures, may be used to measure the dimensions of an object, such as a shipping package. Recent changes to shipping pricing procedures include measuring the dimensions of a shipping package to determine a “dimension weight” of the package. During such dimension weight measurements, a rounding procedure may be utilized wherein half inch demarcations between each whole inch measurement define the cutoff point for rounding upwardly or downwardly to the nearest whole number. It may be desirable to provide a tape measure that simplifies such dimension weight measurements.